


放学前去生啤部喝一杯再走吧！

by xixixiu



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixixiu/pseuds/xixixiu





	放学前去生啤部喝一杯再走吧！

“哥，我去生啤部找赫宰了”，李东海抬起右脚在地上画了一圈，不敢正视金希澈的眼神，侧身扒着高三（2）班的门框，有些羞涩的抿了抿嘴角。

“去干什么？”金希澈放下了擦着黑板举起的手，看向门外，有些警惕的说道。

李东海眨巴着自己的大眼睛，咬了一下下唇，顽皮一笑，“当然是去喝一杯再回家啊”。

“mo？”就差一黑板擦飞过来了，金希澈皱了下眉头，假装有些生气的说着，“啊西，李东海我是管不住你了吗？”

“希澈啊，他想去就去吧，高一还是可以玩的年纪。你快点擦吧，我俩回去还有三张试卷要写”，旁边的朴正洙冲李东海挑了挑眉，一脸你快去吧，你哥这我替你担着的表情。

“哥，我走啦，给我妈说一声我不回家吃晚饭啦！”

“我说那小子有什么好的？啊，回来给我带两瓶。。。”还没等话音落下，李东海就三两下蹦跳着下了楼梯。

“嗯～～啊～”，狭小密闭的地下储酒室里浸着暧昧的喘//息声和水//渍声。

“东海啊，你哥要是知道你来这喝的是什么，会不会打死我？”李赫宰在昏暗的灯光底下挑起邪魅的笑容，领带松松垮垮的掉在胸前，手指在跨坐着背对他的李东海嘴里挑逗着，绕过舌齿，捏了一下李东海的下唇。

“呃～”，剧烈的上下晃动让李东海没有支撑的地方，扶着两侧的酒桶，又努力地想转过头寻求恋人的安慰。

啪嗒一声，李东海在胡乱的抓扯中没小心拧开了右边酒桶的阀门，随着白沫一同倾洒在了李东海身上。半搭在手肘处的白衬衣被泡染成了黄色，因为啤酒带来的凉意，使得下半身也收缩了几下，李赫宰忍不住用指尖顺着小腹，滑上沾了些泡沫的大腿内侧，伸出舌头不断舔舐着背部鼓起又张开的蝴蝶骨。

“啊，海海，酒好喝吗？”李赫宰的眼神染上浓浓的一层占有欲。

“赫宰啊，我坐不住了”，两个人的肌肤间因为啤酒的渗入，变得有些湿滑，夹杂着粘腻的汗液，李东海正在不断下落，意识也在不断地下坠，再下坠。

“抬起头，看着我”，李赫宰捏着李东海的下巴，迫使他转过头看向自己，咬了一口已经“醉酒缺氧”的人的唇珠，得意的拐上一抹笑容。李东海打翻的酒桶在地上随着两人的起伏晃动不停地撞击着地下室的小碎石。因为没有了酒桶的支撑，李东海仰面靠在李赫宰怀里“任人宰割”，背过手扯着领带，发出支离破碎断断续续又可以称得上勾人心魄的呻吟声。

“你到底去哪了？叫你去喝酒，不是叫你去泡酒坛子”，金希澈看着面前酒气熏天的李东海，没有好气的说着。

跟在身后的李赫宰捂嘴偷笑，“哥，这是你的两瓶酒。我们没去哪，就喝了两杯。东海没小心把酒桶打翻了，真是干啥啥不行，酒量也不行”。

第二天清晨，李赫宰收到消息：李赫宰，你说谁干什么，什么都不行，昨天你酒喝得不香吗？

李赫宰OS：醉酒了的小孩儿记忆还挺好。

一分钟后躺在床上晕乎乎的李东海收到消息提醒：干得好，宝贝儿，你的滋味比酒好喝千万倍。今晚放学还来生啤部吗？


End file.
